Cain
Official Information Gender | Male Birthyear | Wayward 6 Cain is the oldest prince of the Hiwa Sector. He grew up in the palace at Cyno and was known as a child prodigy in both magic and intelligence. He left home one day of his own accord. Beneath his charming front, Cain is a pyromaniac as well as a cunning psychopath with no sense of duty, guilt, or sympathy. He has zero respect for authority, and has a constant need for entertainment. He is willing to go to great lengths devising highly elaborate schemes for his own amusement, and finds it enjoyable to deceive or torment others. Cain is also ambitious and very egotistical, hating nothing more than being humiliated. Relationships *Ayalla - Ayalla is Cain's younger sister by 6 years. *Kitsuno - Kitsuno is Cain's younger half-brother by 5 years. *Rouka - Rouka is Cain's younger half-sister by 1 year. *Naebi - The person closest to being Cain's "friend", and the only human whose company Cain enjoys. *Fuuya - Cain hates Fuu's stupidity. One of his favorite pastimes is dropping centipedes on her from a treetop. *Shinnosuke - Cain and Shin share a mutual animosity for each other. Trivia *Cain's hobbies include dropping centipedes on Fuu *Cain and Naebi is one of the creators' favorite pairings, its canon status is unconfirmed *Cain has sharp canines. *Cain is impervious to fire, and his clothes were also specially made to be impervious to fire as well. *His grandmother was the one who named him. *It's implied that Cain is somewhat of a tsundere. Evidence being that, any "love"-related feelings towards any human he should garner, he won't show it openly, most likely because of his arrogant pride. This attitude seems to either be hereditary or has had influence on Ayalla as she, too, is a tsundere. Theories *Relationship with Inferno **Cain is Inferno's ancestor **Inferno is the reincarnation of Cain **Cain is Inferno's secondary personality **Inferno is Cain's successor **Inferno IS Cain *Cain and Naebi are a romantic couple *Cain had a tormented past, resulting in his psychopathic behavior *Cain will die a horrible death, resulting in him possessing Inferno *Cain and Mikichi were once childhood friends until an unknown incident at some point in their lives and ended up as bitter enemies. Much of Miki's pictures (sketches or otherwise) involve much of him fighting against Cain, implying that they may share the same hatred towards each other as Shin and Cain do, but with greater passion. However, the canonity of the material is uncertain. *Cain pressured Kitsuno into running away from home in order to steal the throne *It's implied that Cain is somewhat of a tsundere. Evidence being that, any "love"-related feelings towards any human he should garner, he won't show it openly, most likely because of his arrogant pride. This attitude seems to either be hereditary or has had influence on Ayalla as she, too, is a tsundere. **It's implied that he has a romantic interest in Naebi, but has only so far established his feelings for her as just an interest and nothing more. **His relationship with his sister Ayalla doesn't seem to be anywhere near a negative one, as she has shown to care about her brother, and he doesn't really seem to mind her company either. **He had a good and healthy relationship with his half-sister Rouka back in their childhood, and the two seemed to have had a falling out since their current relationship is antagonistic towards each other. However, Cain also has some degree of respect for her despite this and Rouka seems to at least regret that their relationship turned sour. Category:Characters